fumble_legendfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Marc DUBOIS
Background Marc DUBOIS Je suis né d’un père médecin et d’une mère femme au foyer en 1890. Mon destin était tout tracé : je deviendrai médecin comme mon père. « Tu reprendras mon cabinet plus tard, petit » ne cessait-il de seriner. C’était un médecin très réputé de la ville. Je l’admirais en tant que médecin mais ne pouvais m’empêcher de le trouver humainement détestable. Relativement hautain et imbu de sa personne, c’était un coureur de jupons invétéré. C’est ainsi que pendant un séjour dans le Yorkshire, il eut une aventure avec la jeune Mary Carrington, une voisine de sa famille d’accueil. Elle tomba enceinte (de moi). De parents très croyants, elle fut contrainte d’épouser ce "frenchy" puis d’aller vivre en France avec lui pour éviter le déshonneur. Elle était pourtant très aimante alors que mon père était froid et distant, sauf lorsqu’il me parlait avec passion de médecine. Elle aurait voulu travailler mais mon père trouvait que c’était incongru et qu’une femme devait d’abord s’occuper des enfants et de la maison. Elle développait néanmoins une passion pour le dessin et l’aquarelle, mon père qualifiant tout d’abord ce hobby de « stupide passe-temps » mais changeant d’avis devant le succès commercial de ses toiles, le produit des ventes venant s’ajouter au budget que le "pater familias" gérait avec parcimonie. Pour moi, c’était la découverte des galeries d’art où je déambulais entre les tableaux et autres sculptures abstraites. La propriétaire s’était prise d’affection pour ce bambin espiègle. Je reçus une éducation bilingue, ce qui constituait assurément un énorme avantage. A l’âge adulte, je démarrais mes études de médecine. Durant mes années d’étude, je me passionnais pour les travaux de Freud et la psychanalyse. J’étais notamment fasciné par ses expériences avec l’hypnose. Je consultais tous les ouvrages possibles, et cherchais à contacter des praticiens pour m’initier à cette technique révolutionnaire, dans le but d’être un jour en capacité d’exercer moi-même. Etudiant consciencieux, j’obtins mon diplôme de médecine en 1913. Mon père m’engagea comme assistant dans son cabinet. Les consultations avec ses jolies patientes se terminaient souvent à l’horizontale. Ma présence dans le bureau adjacent ne le dissuadait pas de poursuivre ses mœurs dissolues, qu’il estimait faire partie intégrante des pratiques professionnelles. Quand je me permettais de lui faire remarquer que c’était inconvenant envers maman, il se montrait surpris d'une telle pudibonderie et me rétorquait avec aplomb « fiston, les femmes et le whisky y’a que ça de vrai pour rester en bonne santé ! ». Il faut dire que ses patientes revenaient souvent le voir sans être malades, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de leur faire payer la consultation. Cette expérience ne dura que quelques mois, car peu après la grande guerre éclata et je fus appelé sous les drapeaux en tant que médecin. Une fois au front, je mesurais ma chance de ne pas être en première ligne, en voyant au quotidien les corps plus ou moins mutilés des soldats. J’étais logé dans une infirmerie de fortune où les blessés s’entassaient parfois à même le sol, faute de lits suffisants. Je m’efforçais de les soigner avec les moyens du bord, dans le fracas des bombes et des tirs de mortier. Il fallait faire en sorte de remettre les gars sur pieds pour les faire repartir au combat. Mais au-delà des blessures physiques et des corps décharnés, je m’aperçus très vite qu’il fallait également soigner les âmes, elles aussi abîmées par la guerre. Les soldats étaient traumatisés par la vision des cadavres autour d’eux, la fureur du bruit incessant, le manque de sommeil, la perte des compagnons d’arme, la peur de mourir. Quelques solides gaillards se mettaient à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C’est là que mes compétences en psychologie s’avéraient utiles pour les réconforter face à l’absurdité de la guerre. Je pensais que dans un tel contexte, mon père aurait sans doute perdu de sa superbe. Je sentais approcher tout doucement la fin de la guerre quand un jour on m’amena en urgence un soldat américain touché par un obus et dans un sale état. Je parvins à le sauver in extremis, malheureusement au prix de l’amputation de sa jambe. Je pus facilement communiquer avec lui du fait que j’étais bilingue. C’était un officier, le Lieutenant Steve Barett. Il trouvait encore la force de garder tout son humour, et m’appelait affectueusement « mon sauveur ». Nous nous liâmes bientôt d’amitié : « well, my french doctor, je ne peux plus lever la jambe mais je peux encore lever mon verre à votre santé ». Il ajoutait : « mon frère dirige un hôpital à Boston, il manque de médecins psychologues et vos compétences seraient très utiles. Quoi qu’il en soit, dès ce stupide feu d’artifice d’obus et de mitraillettes terminé, je vous invite chez moi à Boston pour boire quelques bières ». Et la guerre finit effectivement par prendre fin. De retour chez moi, j’appris la mort de mon père, ce qui à vrai dire ne m’attrista guère. Mais je ne pouvais prendre sa succession, dans la mesure où son cabinet avait déjà été repris par l’un de ses confrères. Affranchie de l’emprise de mon père, ma mère était retournée en Angleterre pour ouvrir une galerie d’art qui rencontrait un franc succès. Elle y côtoyait le tout Londres. Mon plan initial de reprendre le cabinet paternel tombant à l’eau et ne sachant trop où se situait mon avenir, je décidais d’accepter l’invitation de Steve de me rendre à Boston pour ce qui ne devait être qu’un bref séjour. Je fus accueilli chaleureusement dans la famille de Steve qui, toujours aussi taquin, me proposa une course en fauteuil roulant. « Tu as vu comme je fonce, je suis un vrai danger sur la route, ha ha ! » me lança-t-il. Il me présenta son frère John, qui me convint de faire un bout d’essai à l’hôpital. L’essai fut tellement concluant qu’il perdura et que je m’installais dans un petit duplex dans le quartier de l’hôpital. Tous m’appelaient « Doctor Wood » car ils n’arrivaient pas à prononcer le nom de « Dubois ». Quelques temps plus tard, je croisais le regard de Cindy, une piquante infirmière brune aux yeux verts. Ce fut le coup de foudre et je sus tout de suite que c’était elle. Elle m’appelait « my french lover » et vint emménager dans mon duplex. Nous convolâmes bientôt en justes noces, avec Steve Barett comme témoin : « well mon cochon, je crois que tu as définitivement posé tes valises dans le Masachusetts ». Il avait raison ! Malheureusement, le voyage de noces dut être remis à plus tard. On m’appela en urgence à l’hôpital. Une maladie inexpliquée avait fait son apparition sur plusieurs victimes présentant les mêmes étranges symptômes de visions horrifiques hallucinatoires. L’hôpital en référa aux autorités compétentes mais le ministère de la santé ordonna de ne rien divulguer afin d’éviter une panique de la population. Dans le même temps, il ordonna une enquête confidentielle. Malgré ses recherches, l’hôpital ne parvint pas à identifier le mal. Heureusement, celui-ci restait confiné à quelques cas isolés, qui ne firent l’objet d’aucune communication. L’enquête officielle restant au point mort, le directeur de l’hôpital fit appel à une agence de détective. Je fus associé à l’enquête en collaboration avec l’agence. L’enquête démontra que les malades étaient tous issus du même quartier pauvre de Boston et étaient tous de condition et de revenus très modestes. Cependant, la maladie ne semblait pas contagieuse ni se propager au-delà. Interrogé, leur entourage affirma que le comportement des victimes avait radicalement changé depuis peu. Les soupçons s’orientèrent bientôt vers une obscure organisation sectaire sévissant dans le quartier, qui se livrait disait-on à des manipulations biologiques sur des cadavres. Les motivations d’une telle opération échappaient aux enquêteurs: vu la population ciblée, elle ne visait visiblement pas à soutirer de l’argent aux familles. L’entrepôt de la secte et son étrange laboratoire s’apprêtait à être appréhendé par les détectives mais un mystérieux incendie se déclara au moment de leur arrivée. Les cadavres calcinés d’une dizaine de membres furent retrouvés dans les décombres, mais toute preuve matérielle fut également réduite en cendre. Il semble que le gourou se soit volatilisé, son identité restant plus que jamais secrète. Immédiatement après l’incendie, les cas liés à la maladie cessèrent comme par enchantement, et l’enquête fut classée sans suite. L’agence souligna la contribution importante du Docteur Dubois à l’enquête. Par la suite, elle fit régulièrement appel à lui pour obtenir des avis médicaux dans diverses affaires. Parallèlement, un accord a été conclu avec l’hôpital pour surveiller toute résurgence de la mystérieuse maladie.